Hallo Love!
by RayneaLuna
Summary: I don't know what to take for the summary, just go ahead click the "title" and read its content to find out. FYI: this is an AU fiction, set around daily school life.! Douzo... ,


**Dunno what's gotten into me.! I just intend to re-read my long one-shot that I wrote ages ago, and suddenly this "thing" is done. Though I still have so much things to do related to my REAL life, not to mention some chapters I promised I'm going to add.**

 **I'm actually in a daze here,! \** _ **Somebody help me...**_ **/ No, just ignore that! *sigh***

 **Well, the story is based on Nami's pov. And probably there will be some from other characs' too. Dunno how long or short I'm going to make this, just hope you could enjoy! This is an AU fic, not all the Straw Hats is in the group but this is definitely LuNa (with other pairings too maybe). I expect a little of what you thought about this or what additional ideas you could give me regarding thiS story.**

 **Sorry for the long blabbering, and thank's for wasting some of your times to read this** _ **poor**_ **writing from a** _ **poor**_ **writer such as** _ **this**_ **self... T^T**

 **{ ONE PIECE BELONGED TO EICHIIRO ODA...! }**

 ***M.U.G.I~R.I.N.E***

"Morning Nami!" greeted Luffy, a cute good-looking guy and obviously popular in our school. I was just coming through the school's gate when he suddenly appeared like usual, out of nowhere. I just gave him a boring expression and continued to walk.

"Stop bothering me!" I exclaimed. The boy just gave me his signature grin, followed by the familiar laugh sound that only he can produced. Some girls around us couldn't stop squalling after they got a wave reply from Luffy for their greetings.

Monkey D Luffy is my junior. He's a year younger than me. Since the first day of his appearance on the school ground, he got really popular. It's not only from the girls but the boys as well, from his grade to the upperclassmen. There's one girl who openly tried to approach and seduce Luffy, the self-claimed queen of the academy, Boa Hancock. But the guy didn't seem to have any interested in her and usually ignored her, except for some lunch boxes she would give since Luffy never resisted any kind of foods.

I got to know Luffy because I was his group's supervisor during their orientation day. He really gave me headache almost every day. But the rest of the group found his antics' funny and somehow refreshing in the hard day they've been through. And of course, I got close to them as well; a coward Coby, a liar Usopp, a no-good Helmeppo, a soft-kind Kaya and a smart Vivi. I don't really understand why, but Luffy kept bugging me even after the orientation was over. And it's been a year already.

"What's with the long-faced Nami? Today is the new start of the semester, you know?" asked Luffy while walking by my side with his hands behind his head.

"Luffy~~" a voice called him from our back. Even without looking I could tell who the voice belonged to. I could hear Luffy muttered a "Why is she here?" and "Isn't she graduated?" from beside me. I didn't answer and kept walking. But a hand grabbed my wrist before I could make a further move.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Instead of answering me he just pulled me close to him and wrapped the hand that was catching me around my shoulder. The spectators around us couldn't stop squalling and whispering among themselves the moment it happened. I could make some peoples we – _Luffy and I_ \- know very well were smiling or smirking at us among the crowd.

"Yo Hancock! What brought you here? I thought you've graduated from this school. Or are you failed?" I heard Luffy asked the woman. She just kept her mouth shut for a minute and I shifted my gaze to her. Oh-oh… What's with that look? Is she declaring a war against me now? What did I do … _She must get it wrong!_ I thought.

I tried to shove Luffy's hand but he just pulled me even closer to him. Our sides were practically on each other. From this distance, I could tell that he's slightly taller than me.

"I came to give you a little present. I spend my holiday in Paris, so I thought maybe some French food will do you good," Hancock answered but her eyes still lingering on me, as if she said that though she's not here anymore doesn't mean I could take what's _hers._

"Thank's for your kindness, but you don't have to do that anymore. Nami said she'll bring me lunch every day. And if I accepted any foods from other girls I won't get anything from her," Luffy's words left me stun. When did I ever say that?! I thought he can't tell a lie, but what is this? He just lied right in front of everyone's faces. I really wanted to clear the misunderstanding he created but I couldn't find my voice.

Then I heard something fall. Boa Hancock, the self-claimed queen was sitting on the floor with her bowing head. Her hands clenched in fist and her shoulders were trembling. She lifted her head slowly and wailing loudly. Saying how could Luffy choose someone like me over the most beautiful woman around the town like her? Luffy just ignored her by turning his body after saying good bye and dragged me along with him, still with his hand around me. I looked behind us and saw Hancock's ex-underlings tried to calm her. "How could you tell such a lie with an innocent face?" I glared at him. "And you just broke a girl's heart there," I mumbled the last sentence under my breath.

"It's not a lie, because from today onwards I'm looking forward to have a lunch with you! And about the ruckus there, I've clearly said to her that I like someone else from a year ago. She just didn't take my words seriously, so it's not my fault" he said.

"Is that so? Do you really think that the girl you like will accept your feelings?" I asked a little upset with his ignorance gesture about the fact that she just hurt a woman's feeling, even though she's a bitch.

"Of course she will. She already has, but she just chose to overlook it. But I won't give up till she accepted me fully, not only by heart but as a person also. Just you wait!" he said confidently while pushing me softly to a classroom. Then, I realized that we've arrived at my class. How can he know that, I didn't question. Because I got the feeling that I know the answer. "See you at lunch," and with that he walked to his own class. I guess, I would never get used to his unexpected action like before.

 ***M.U.G.I~R.I.N.E***

 **I ended it here for now... See you in next chapter! *wave***


End file.
